


workday texts

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sexting, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Teasing, naughty texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: After having a day of being completely teased and flustered from texts from Miu during work, Kaede has to come home and work out those frustrations.





	workday texts

**Author's Note:**

> the idea popped into my head and i felt like miu would have Way Too Much fun with it. hope you like it!

* * *

The first text came about an hour after Kaede had clocked in to work for her afternoon shift. Usually Miu texted her once she knew she was on the clock with a quick ‘I love you’ text, and they helped Kaede immensely get through the day ahead. Working part time at a grocery store to help pay for musical college where her duties included standing at the register and price checking things got boring really fast, so the texts from her girlfriend were a nice distraction during the downtime.

Kaede replied with a heart and a ‘love you back’ text, before slipping her phone back into the familiar space under the cash register. She was surprised when it vibrated again a few minutes later; usually there was only that first message, and nothing more, so she had no idea what this next one was going to be. 

Kaede aw-ed aloud at the next text, bringing a hand up to cover her heart. Miu’s next message was that she was feeling really lonely that day, and she wished she had Kaede’s company even though she had to work. Taking a moment to make sure no one was around and that her manager didn’t see her texting on the job, Kaede made her own reply, that she really missed Miu too, and couldn’t wait to get home even more now.

Sighing as she sent it, she didn’t have too much time to think about it, as just then a customer came up with a cart full of items and she was put to work once again. 

“Did you find everything okay?” she asked, smiling politely and meeting eyes with the customer, who nodded at her. “That’s good.”

She scanned the man’s items quickly, before giving him his total and taking his payment. Once the task had been completed once more, she checked her phone again, and was excited to find another message from Miu. She didn’t care what it said, she was just happy to be talking to her girlfriend at work since the day so far was proving to be a bit slow.

Her next message was a bit of an elaboration from the last text, though bolder on Miu’s part, that she was feeling so lonely, that even her usual method of dealing with her loneliness wasn’t working. Kaede gasped quietly at this message, knowing full well what she meant. She then blushed as the meaning behind her message hit her, and tried covering her face, only to see that another customer had come. Taking a deep breath, Kaede put her phone down and forced a smile, before asking the tired old question again and beginning to ring up the person, doing the ritual all over again. Only after this next person left could she think about the message again. 

One finished, Kaede was back to blushing when she did get to think about it again; it was kind of a private joke between them, something Kaede had sort of accidentally discovered one day when she had come home from work. The house had been quiet, but their bedroom door had been open, and Kaede was confused upon first hearing the little moans coming from their bedroom. It was only after she’d found Miu lying half naked on their bed, her lower half covered but it being very obvious what she was doing with the rapidly moving hand under the blanket. Once Miu had seen Kaede standing in the doorway gaping, she smiled, the frantic motion under the blanket pausing. 

“Oh, you’re home. Didn’t hear you come in,” she had said, a bit too sweetly, and Kaede nodded.

“W-what were you doing?” Kaede had asked, pretty sure she’d already known the answer, but wanting to have it be confirmed.

“What do you think?” Miu asked, her hand starting to move under her blanket again. “I got frustrated and started thinking about you, and...” Miu trailed off, her words being taken over by little moans once more. 

Kaede hadn’t cared what else Miu had had to say in that moment; she’d marched across the room, stripping off her work clothes as she went, and had gotten into the bed before Miu could say any more. The rest of that day had been spent under the blankets and in each other’s embrace, and Kaede had never worked a day that long since.

She snapped out of her memory to a customer telling her that he was ready, and she blinked, before smiling at them. Luckily they had not told her rudely, and she was thankful for that. After she was done, she went back to her phone and had seen how long it had been between messages, and quickly apologized for that; besides adding that she’d gotten customers to deal with, Kaede told Miu that she’d gotten distracted by thinking about her last message.

Miu’s next message came as Kaede was making herself look busy, the rush of customers finally slowing down a bit. She quickly grabbed for it and read her message, before blushing again. This next one was a bit longer, Miu telling her that that was good, because she had wanted to make her think about that, and then giving her a detailed description about what she was currently doing to herself. Kaede visibly shuddered at reading Miu’s words about her beginning to play with herself, before telling her she was at work and probably shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. 

Putting her phone back down and fanning herself a bit, Kaede was startled out of her thoughts when behind her, one of her coworkers suddenly asked her if she was alright. Turning in her spot, she quickly nodded.

“I’m great! It’s uh, just a little warm in here, is all,” Kaede replied quickly, showing she meant it by bringing a hand up to fan herself again.

“Really? I’m actually pretty cold. Of course, I work in the milk fridge, so...” 

“Yes you do! So you totally have a reason of why you’re cold!” Kaede replied a bit too briskly, making the coworker raise an eyebrow at her. 

“Kaede, you sure you’re okay?”

Kaede nodded, scolding herself for not keeping her cool. “You bet. Now go back to your post! That milk doesn’t unpack itself!” 

Smiling a bit now, her coworker agreed, turning his back to her and walking towards the back of the store. Kaede sighed, that had been a close one. She turned back to the cash register before spotting the little light on her phone blinking, signaling a new text. Grabbing it (but telling herself she really probably shouldn’t), she unlocked her phone, going to read the next message.

This text was even worse than Miu’s previous one, going into more details of what she was doing to herself. Kaede had to try three times to read the message in its entirety, getting more and more flustered each time she got to the part about how Miu wished it was Kaede’s fingers on and in her instead of her own. 

Taking a deep breath once she could finally read the thing, Kaede shakily typed out her own reply, getting brave herself and asking Miu what exactly it was that she wished she was doing to her. Exiting out of her messages as soon as it sent, Kaede practically threw her phone under the cash register and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. When she opened them again, another customer was there, and she was almost glad for the distraction. 

Except for the part where she was suddenly so tongue tied she could barely recite her friendly banter to her customer, causing her to laugh awkwardly and apologize. She was asked by all three of her customers if she was okay, and replied all three times that she was when she really wasn’t. Miu’s messages were starting to get to her as she thought deeper about what she’d sent her girlfriend.

Once checking out was finally done again, Kaede checked the clock on her register to see how much longer she was here. It had already almost been two hours, and on this day she was to work four hours (and until four pm). Groaning at the realization, she had the idea to check her phone again, her hand shaking as she reached for it. She almost stopped, but curiosity got the better of her and she ended up picking it up and seeing what Miu had said now.

The next text took up three messages, and it explained in great detail what exactly Miu wanted Kaede to do to her once she was home. Everything from the first teasing orgasm to having her ravish her with the strap-on got to Kaede, and in a perfect world, she’d have been halfway home by now, eager to tend to her girlfriend. But as it was, she was stuck at work, flustered beyond belief at a few simple texts, and the crotch of her panties feeling much wetter than they’d been when she’d arrived at work.

Kaede obviously couldn’t work out her frustrations at work, but she sort of could in her texts, and composed a long message of her own about how she was so ready to come home and do those things to Miu, and she hoped time went by quicker. Miu’s reply took a few more customers being rung up and checked out, and in it she said how she was lazily playing with herself again, just thinking about how amazing it would be once Kaede was home. Kaede actually whined a bit at this message, crossing her legs as if she’d needed to use the bathroom, when she was really just trying to keep it so she wouldn’t reach her hands down and try to relieve her frustration. 

Luckily she was distracted when the coworker came back, asking her again if she was okay. Her voice a bit higher than it was before, she told him she was, but he was still skeptical. 

“You sure you’re not sick or something? You maybe wanna take an early day today?”

Everything inside of her screamed yes at this, but being the good, efficient worker she was, Kaede shook her head.

“I-I’m almost off now, so I can just wait it out,” she said, trying to casually lean back on the counter as she spoke. 

“Okay, if you’re sure,” her coworker replied, shrugging as he headed off again. As she watched him go, Kaede mentally cursed her good workmanship, before turning and pretending to inspect the cash register again, when she was really trying to compose herself enough to grab her phone and make a reply to Miu’s text. In that time though, another message had come in, this one naughtily explaining how Miu had gotten herself off again, but was going to spend the next little while before Kaede got home working herself up for her, promising her next orgasm to Kaede. 

Kaede looked to her clock again, finding there was still an hour and a little bit before she could clock out, and she whimpered again. Her reply was much shorter than Miu’s, but it had caused her slight dominant side to come out, and she made Miu really promise that the next time she came, it would be because of her. Leaning back and fanning herself again, she got a reply in under a minute, Miu saying how she just loved when Kaede talked to her like that and she could definitely promise her that. 

Leaning back on the counter once again as she fanned herself, she quickly replied good, and that she really couldn’t wait to get home now because all of Miu’s teasing had driven her nuts over the past two hours. She bounced a bit on her feet, eager to have even a little distraction before Miu’s next text, and luckily getting it in the form of another customer ready to check out. Kaede helped them with her friendly smile, quickly getting everything scanned and bagged in an efficient amount of time. 

“Have a great day!” Kaede told the woman as she left, getting a friendly ’you too’ in return, before turning yet again to where her phone was resting. Miu’s texts had caused her battery to drain to almost half, but she knew she still had enough power for more texts. Speaking of...

The next message was a bit tamer, but it still gave Kaede a delightful shudder at its meaning: Miu, between teasing herself, had gotten everything ready for when Kaede got home, including their strap-on. As Kaede was about to reply, another message came in, this time a picture of the aforementioned thing, laying innocently on the edge of their bed. Kaede gasped, feeling the blush come back on her cheeks when she saw it, but composed herself to voice her slight disappointment that Miu herself wasn’t in the picture. 

The last message Kaede received at work (kind of again to her slight disappointment, but also the final thing that really made her eager to get off the clock) was a short text with a winky face following Miu’s words, ‘You’ll see me soon enough~’

* * *

The short drive from work to home couldn’t have been longer in Kaede’s mind, and luck be against her, she hit almost every single red light and nearly got into an accident. Her heart finally not beating erratically from something her girlfriend had sent her, Kaede took a few deep breaths at the wheel, calming herself down enough to drive again. Once she felt a bit more calm, she made the rest of the ride without a hitch, and parked quickly in front of the apartment complex where she and her girlfriend lived.

Racing up the stairs, Kaede dug madly for her key in her pants’ pocket, finding it and digging it out just as she got to the front door, opening it with the same eagerness as when she was driving home. 

The apartment was again quiet, but after closing the door behind her and going down the hall a little, she could hear music gently playing from the bedroom, and headed that way, her fingers already beginning to unbutton the collar of her work shirt.

She pushed the door of their room open and paused her unbuttoning to gasp. Miu was lying on the bed in front of her with her legs crossed over each other, waiting for her in absolutely nothing except for a grin much too devious on her face. Their special toy sat just at the edge of the bed, ready for Kaede.

“You’re finally home,” she said, uncrossing her legs, but keeping them together. Kaede whimpered as her fingers snagged on her shirt buttons, trying to unsnap them quicker. Finally giving up, Kaede just groaned and pulled the shirt over her head as it was, revealing her colorful bra and small breasts. Miu smiled as Kaede grabbed the waistband of her work pants and tugged them down, before doing the same with her now very wet panties. 

“Damn, just look at how flustered you got today,” Miu said, smirking at the nice view she got of Kaede’s puffy, slick nethers, even from where she was lying on the bed. 

“Those texts were wild,” Kaede said, walking forward to the bed and grabbing the harness of the strap-on, before bending to put it on as she would a pair of pants. “But I can’t believe how detailed you got with some of them, and while I was at work, too!” 

Miu chuckled, now bringing her legs up and spreading them while Kaede continued ’dressing’ herself. “I just knew you’d love them.”

Kaede let out a breathy moan as she stood fully, adjusting the harness around her hips and looking back up to Miu. From her view, she saw just how aroused she was as well. Knowing what Kaede was looking at, Miu brought her hand down and used two of her fingers to spread her own slick nether lips a bit for Kaede, before beginning to rub teasingly, almost beckoning Kaede to hurry it up. 

That was all that Kaede could take before she dove onto the bed, crawling up to Miu and hovering over her body. Kaede wrapped her arms around her before leaning in and starting to plant kisses onto Miu’s face. Her hips wiggled slightly as she kissed her girlfriend, before Miu brought her legs up and wrapped them around Kaede’s lower back, steadying her as Kaede made her way to to Miu’s core. Miu pulled away from her and gasped as the head of Kaede’s fake phallus nudged between her nether lips, and with a gentle thrust of her hips, Kaede slipped inside of her.

“You seem to have gotten yourself really worked up, too,” Kaede said, pausing the kisses before sliding all the way into Miu with ease. Once fully inside of her girlfriend, Kaede pulled back, nearly pulling out.

“Duh, I told you I would,” Miu replied with a gasp as Kaede pushed back into her. 

“But you didn’t make yourself cum again, did you?” Kaede asked, building a rhythm as she started thrusting a bit quicker. Miu moaned, but shook her head. 

“The next time I do will be because of you,” Miu said. “Like I promised.”

“Good,” Kaede replied, now working at a faster pace. Miu’s moans quickly increased in pitch (and with a few whispered curses under her breath) and Kaede could tell how close she was already. Not wanting this to end too soon, Miu was surprised when Kaede slowed down her thrusts a little bit.

“Kaede, why—”

“I think you need to be punished a little for making me get all worked up at work and not being able to do anything about it,” Kaede said, the feeling of being on top and in charge making her slightly dominant side reappear.

“Are you serious? Kaede, please don’t do this now, not when I’m so close,” Miu said, with a bit of a whine. “I’ve been working myself up for nearly an hour...”

“And I had to stand through three hours of your dirty texts!” Kaede said. “Texts about how you were playing with yourself, texts about what you wanted me to do to you once I was home...”

Each thing was accentuated with a firm thrust from Kaede; even though she was in a teasing mood she knew how badly Miu wanted it, and she couldn’t really keep it from her. Miu moaned at each thrust, and quickly Kaede forgot that she was supposed to be punishing Miu, losing herself in her girlfriend’s moans as she started thrusting at a much quicker pace again. She leaned in and began planting kisses on Miu’s flushed cheeks again, her moans ringing in her ears as the movement of her hips kicked into overdrive. 

“Well, now I’m doing one of those things to you,” Kaede said between kisses. “And it was so worth waiting for.”

“God, yes, Kaede!” Miu moaned, whimpering with each thrust. 

“And now, are you close? Did you work yourself up really close and now you’re ready to get off again?” Kaede asked, moving up right close to Miu’s ear. “Tell me.”

“I-I’m close, Kaede,” Miu managed, a moan immediately following her words. “I’m r-really close.”

“Good,” Kaede said, grinning, “because I’ve been waiting all day to hear you cum.” 

Miu’s moans hit a crescendo as she came from that, a few whispered vulgarities following as she rode out her orgasm. Kaede helped her though it, though thrusting a bit gentler as Miu came down from her high, feeling the aftershocks gradually wear off. She finally pulled away as Miu let out a sigh.

“Oh fuck, Kaede, that was incredible,” Miu said. “I’m yours to control.”

“Yeah? Well, that’s good to hear,” Kaede said, as she pulled away and finally back out of Miu, sitting back on her calves as she grinned at her girlfriend. “Because I’m still frustrated from what you did to me at work, so you have a lot of work to do to make it up to me.”

Miu smirked, sitting up and pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss. “Fine, yeah, Kaede. So what can I do first to make it up to you?”

Kaede only had to think for a moment, before grinning, her voice dipping low. “I want you to do me in my favorite way, while you play with and talk dirty to me.”

“I’m down for that,” Miu replied, before chuckling. “I should get you frustrated like this more often.”

“Less talking, more doing me,” Kaede said, suddenly leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss from Miu’s lips, before laying down on the bed and turning on her side. Miu reached for the strap-on and managed to get it on herself, the plastic shaft still wet with her own juices. She lay down on her side behind Kaede, wrapping her arms around her to pull her close. (This was also their preferred sleeping position, and they often transitioned right from sex to dreamland on nights when they did it this way, both usually exhausted, but very satisfied.)

Once comfortably pressing against her girlfriend, Miu moved her hands to cup Kaede’s breasts as her own pressed against her back. Kaede spread her legs a little, and Miu adjusted herself again until the head of the fake phallus was positioned at Kaede’s entrance. It took a bit of effort since Kaede was a tad shorter, but both would agree it was worth it. Miu gently pushed into Kaede, her girlfriend still very aroused. 

“Ah, yeah, finally,” Kaede sighed, the first bit of relief from the long, hard day. Miu chuckled as she began gently thrusting. To add to Kaede’s pleasure, one of the hands that had been on Kaede’s breasts slid down over the other girl’s stomach and down between her legs, her nimble fingers beginning to rub Kaede where she needed it most. 

“So how hard was it for you to not touch yourself at work?” Miu whispered, leaning in so she was right at Kaede’s ear. Kaede let out a moan.

“It was so hard, especially after reading your texts about how you were fingering yourself. I wanted to do it, too,” Kaede said. 

“Mm, I bet you did. Did you want to do this?” Miu asked, her hips slowing down a bit, but her finger beginning to stroke Kaede’s nub a bit faster.

“I wanted to do that so badly!” Kaede moaned. “And had I been at work any longer, I might have had to sneak off to the bathroom and done it.”

“The bathroom? Can’t say I’ve ever gone and fingered myself in a public bathroom, before,” Miu said, leaning in even closer and placing tiny kisses on Kaede’s ear, making her moan again. “But whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

“W-where could I have done it, then?” Kaede asked, her voice catching a bit as Miu continued kissing her, especially once the kisses got to her cheek.

“Anywhere but there, geez. Just so long as no one caught you,” Miu replied in a sing-song voice, before getting back on track, beginning to move her hips again, trying to match the rubs on Kaede’s clit with the thrusts into her so Kaede didn’t go a moment without pleasure. 

“Ah, Miu, this feels amazing,” Kaede moaned, “but I need it faster now! Make it up to me for not-  _ aaah _ !”

That was all Miu needed to hear before she sped up even more. Kaede moaned and brought a hand up behind her, trying to grasp any part of Miu but finding she couldn’t, settling for bringing her hand back down and putting it over the hand currently between her legs. 

“Is this what you had in mind when you told me what you wanted?” Miu asked, not breaking for even a second.

“Yeah! I wanted you to fuck me hard, just like this,” Kaede said, closing her eyes at the pleasure radiating from her core. Miu slowed down a tiny bit.

“Fuck, I love hearing you curse, it’s getting me wet all over again~”

“Please don’t stop!” Kaede said, her voice sounding desperate as her orgasm rapidly approached. 

“Finally going to have your orgasm after I’ve teased you all day?” Miu asked teasingly, getting right back into it again, her voice again dipping low, right into Kaede’s ear.

“Yeah, I’m gonna cum, oh fu- God, Miu,” Kaede moaned, holding her tongue on cursing again despite the desperate mess she was as her impending orgasm got even closer. 

“Mm, good girl. All right, go ahead, I know how ready you are to,” Miu said, her fingers rubbing Kaede at the quickest yet, which meant it was only a few quick seconds before Kaede was finally pushed over the edge, moaning Miu’s name as she came.

Miu leaned forward and planted more kisses on Kaede’s cheeks as she rode out her orgasm, a gasping and panting mess after waiting for it for so long. As it neared its end, Miu’s lips migrated to Kaede’s neck, kissing the spot right on her rapid pulse. 

“Oh wow, Miu, that was amazing,” Kaede sighed once she was done. 

“Hell yeah, it was,” Miu replied. “Now, is there anything else I can do to make it up to you for today?”

“There’s one more thing I want,” Kaede answered, as Miu gently slipped back out of her.

“What’s that?” Miu asked, as Kaede rolled onto her back and brought her legs up and back. 

“I like what you do to me with that strap-on and your fingers,” she said, nodding to the item Miu was already removing from her body, “but I really like what your mouth can do to me better, so make me cum once more with that tongue and I think I’ll forgive you for today,” Kaede said, already getting herself comfortable. 

Miu would never had said no to a chance to pleasure Kaede, and especially after today, so once she had removed the strap on from herself, she slid up between Kaede’s legs, grasping the hands which were already waiting for her, and quickly dove in. Kaede let her head fall back onto the pillow and let out a moan as Miu began again.

She stuck her tongue out and gently dragged it along Kaede’s slick folds, lapping up the nectar from her last orgasm up before moving up to her clit. Miu lavished the sensitive nub in a flurry of licks and kisses that caused Kaede to pant and moan. 

“Gods, Miu, you’re just so good at this,” Kaede said, her grip on Miu’s hands increasing as her pleasure spiked again. Miu hummed as she worked, eager on giving Kaede one more orgasm, her tongue working furiously to push the girl over the edge. She knew Kaede wouldn’t last too long, but wanted to try to at least drag it out a little.

Kaede bucked her hips at the pleasure she was getting. She was close, and the only thing that mattered right then was her orgasm. 

“Oh yes, I’m gonna cum again,” Kaede groaned, still sensitive from her last orgasm and already right there on the edge. After another moment, Miu’s tongue hit a good spot, and Kaede screamed. A quick spurt of clear fluid hit Miu on the cheek, something which had never happened before during any of their previous climaxes. She gasped in surprise, pausing only a moment, before continuing to lick at Kaede. This orgasm was much quicker, and once Kaede was finished, and she lay back and started taking huge gasps of air.

Still panting, she lifted her head weakly to look down at Miu, who was smiling back up at her. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you could do  _ that,” _ Miu said, letting go of Kaede’s hands.

“What do you mean?” Kaede asked. 

“Kaede, you squirted,” Miu said quickly, and Kaede’s eyes widened. 

“I  _ what? _ I thought that was only a myth!” Kaede said, bringing her hands up to cover her blushing face. 

“Myth or not, it was pretty hot,” Miu said. Kaede lowered her hands from her face. 

“And it was because of you!” Kaede said. “All the build up you put me through caused me to have one of the best orgasms of my life. Well, so far.”

Miu smiled, leaning in to kiss her flushed cheek. “It all worked out in the end.”

Kaede nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.”

Still nude but really not caring in the slightest, the girls managed to get themselves under the thin bed sheets to relax in the post-orgasm bliss. Once covered, they each turned to their sides facing each other and moved to snuggle close under the blanket, closing their eyes as they lay in silence, both girls’ breathing finally returning to normal as the day began transitioning into early evening. 

Miu quickly felt herself drifting towards sleep at the peaceful silence, the combination of feeling satisfied, but exhausted overtaking her. She was so close to actually falling asleep, so when Kaede’s sleepy voice broke the silence, she was startled back into slight consciousness. She had been sure that the other girl had already fallen asleep with how deep her breathing had become by her.

“Next time you have a long day at work and I have the day off, guess what I’m gonna do to you?”

Miu slowly opened her eyes to see her girlfriend grinning sleepily at her. “Kaede, please don’t.” 

Kaede just leaned in and kissed the tip of Miu’s nose.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
